Understand
by SnowyOfTheStorm
Summary: (takes place between raising the barn and Kevin party) Peridot and Steven learn to understand each other's turmoil over their lost friends in the most strange way possibly concieved.
1. 1, Turmoil and Disagreement

(takes place between raising the barn and Kevin party)

Peridot lay in the bathtub, as utterly defeated as usual. She was shifting through the memories with lapis, and letting her thoughts take her elsewhere. The bathroom was a mess,the curtain rack had fallen, water splayed about on the floor, and tears splotched the half full, dirty sink.

 _Knock knock._ The door to the bathroom trembled before opening. "Peridot, I'm coming in." A grim and depressed voice echoed in the room. Small footsteps pattered in the room, turning on the lights. Peridot took no notice at the new light, not bothering to lift her head.

A creak was heard as he closed the door.

Steven walked over to the bathtub and sat down, back towards Peridot. He pulled out his phone, the new light blaring in her face. Only then did she bother to look up. Although she didn't say anything, she caught glimpses of his messages. It was a one sided conversation on a contact labeled "Connie". He was looking at his texts saying "hi!" "How are you?" And some awful puns about talking to her.

"You're really that desperate, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Steven looked taken aback at her remark.

"I mean, at least you're still in contact with her." Peridot sat up. "Your situation seems primitive, I mean, compared to mine.." Peridot mumbled, albeit loudly.

Steven whipped his head around to look at her, feeling slightly angry at her for her remark."Hey! This isn't a competition! I Know lapis left and all, but both of us have something going on and someone who left us! And plus, Connie might still never talk to me again, so why can't you just keep yoUR MOUTH SHUT FOR ONCE!" For once, Steven didn't feel bad at his remark, he just felt anger. Which had now burned to a sluggish fury.

She had stayed in a stunned silence for a few moments, to be truthful, hearing those word coming out of his mouth had stung, before taking a breath and continuing. "Why can't I keep my mouth shut? Well, Steven just to give your pebble of a brain some information, Lapis is GALAXIES away with my home and my things, and your human friend is minutes away. So you have no right whatsoever to compare your situation to mine. You can never understand the pain I feel!"

"Oh really? I bet if you spent a day in my shoes then you would realize how much worse I feel!"

"There's no way you could feel worse than me you CLOD!" They were face to face now. And as one last angry remark, they said in unison,

"YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND THE PAIN IM IN!"

Giving each other one last angry look, Steven stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Peridot dropped back down into her makeshift bed, face towards the pillow as she let out a muffled scream into her pillow. As much as she fought it, she started to sob. And that's what she did until she fell into a sickly sleep, dreaming of nothing.

Steven, once he had left the room, had ran up the stairs and dropped onto his bed, and cried.' Nrrraahh!' he let out. He turned and looked to the side. The sun had gone down and the first few stars were poking out. He didn't even bother to get ready to sleep as he rolled to the other side and mumbled." I wish she would understand me, and I could understand her, so that Maybe, we could talk it out sometime.." before drifting off to sleep.

 **Hheeeeeeyyyyy guyyyyys! Snowy here with a new fic! I can't wait to write more! Also, check out my friend Fanfics Imperator's page and their fanfics, such as Past always returns!**

 **Seeeyaaaa! Have a good night!**

 **-Snowy**


	2. 2, Beings and Surreality

2

 _All Steven saw was black. A vast, empty space, filled with nothing, until he caught sight of something, It was green, had shape, and was getting more familiar by the second. Peridot! He recognized. She wasn't larger than her normal size, just wide eyed and scared. But what he didn't realize was that he was moving closer to her by the second, traveling faster and faster. She and him were millimeters away from each other. He thought he was going to crash, but instead, he slowed down. His arms outstretched, bracing for impact, but instead of hitting her, his body phased into hers, not fusing, but seeing into her existence. A whole rush of emotions flooded into him at that moment. Hate, love, annoyance, depression, anger, all piling onto Steven in a pulsing, pained wave. Memories, experiences, lifetimes, working, non-stop serving for a purpose, not understood, but done anyway, and undying loyalty pushed out of line by the touch of a familiar hand. It felt suffocating, those emotions. He felt the core of his existence mix with hers, ripping, draining, hard, tugging. His subconscious wanted to stay connected with his being, but Peridot's being, fiercer than the hottest fire, would wrap it's strings around Steven, firm and unmoving. He struggled against them, but to no avail, nothing happened. That tugging feeling finally ripped. A part of Steven was left in the vines. The push that was bringing him forward was the only thing to push him out of the soul and mind bending experience. With the last string coming undone, Steven blasted away from Peridot, a new feeling resting in him, and an old feeling leaving him. He glanced back to Peridot, who looked horrified and gaping in fear. He didn't know what just happened, but it felt like he was a completely different person. An ebbing pain resolved in his head and naval._

" _Mmmmmmmm….. What happened?" He groaned. His voice was different, more nasal? He raised a hand to his forehead, searching for the source of the pain. Expecting to feel a normal forehead, he ran his hand over it. But instead of feeling normal skin, he felt something hard. It was cold, and by the feels of it, was triangular…._

 _His eyes shot wide open and started to panic. He lifted up his shirt, but he had not expected to see that there was no gem in sight. He gasped in horror, and then suddenly lost his worry, a fake reality setting in his mind. But I've always had a gem on my forehead. Why am I surprised?_

 _Peridot groaned. Her head and stomach hurt very bad. That experience had left her mind and emotions scrambled and flooded. She felt like she wasn't herself at all. She remembered Steven, or the silhouette of him, slam, and somewhat mix with her, and then the pain, the ripping, the seperating, and the memories, oh! The memories. "What in th-" She immediately slammed her hands to her mouth. Her voice…. Wasn't hers. She ran her hand down her body, looking for any other changes, and when she got to her stomach, she felt a gem, a pink one. And somehow, it didn't surprise her, at all. That's right. She thought. Mom's gem._

 _And soon after, all drifted away to the sounds of early morning._

 **Heyyy guys! I'm here again! I know it's 11 o'clock but I can't sleep. I hope you are enjoying my story so far!**

 **Have a great night!**

 **-Snowy**


	3. 3, Body and Mind

3,

Steven's mind sluggishly wriggled into a drowsy awakeness. He didn't open his eyes, he just thought about what he would do today. After a hot minute of thoughts, he thought about his dream. That feeling. That awful, tugging feeling that had replaced his being with something else…

He still felt it. For some reason, he couldn't remember parts of his past. Missing, scattered bits of his memories, replaced by new ones, some completely lost. Especially the ones that had to do with his gem and his powers.

Only then did he open his eyes.

He let out a grunt as he sat up, rubbing his face, but something looked, off. Very off. His hand was green.

He looked down at the rest of his body, eyes wide and scared. He had leggings, and yellow diamond clad knees. His lower legs and feet slightly wider than the rest of him. He ran a hand from his feet to his head. His body had distinct curves.

He scrambled up. Then he realized, he wasn't in his bed, he was in the _bathroom._ He bounced up to the mirror, his new body small and frisky and easily moved in, and something clicked. Now he knew exactly what happened in his dream. The loss of memory, the piece of him missing, the new emotions...He had switched bodies and souls with…

Peridot awoke in something very soft; unlike the hardness of the bathtub. Her body felt cushioned and warm, Making it unthinkable to want to move, but she knew she couldn't fall back to sleep. Not after that horrible dream.

She sat up slowly and stretched, life appearing as her mind woke up. For some reason, she felt heavy. Like an extra weight was added to her body. She glanced down at her stomach. It had a gem on it! She flailed her shorter and wide limbs as she fell out of the… The…

That wasn't the bathroom. And this wasn't her body. She looked at her hands. They were light and tan. They then traveled up to her forehead, there was supposed to be her gem there, but no. She felt her lip quiver as she realized whose body this was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

3,


End file.
